1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vessels for holding beverages and in particular hot beverages such as tea. The present invention also relates to the field of tea bag holders which are used to hold a used tea bag after it has been dipped into hot water so that the tea can seep through the bag and into the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot tea is conventionally drunk from a vessel which may be a cylindrical mug or a cup. Conventionally, a tea bag is first placed in the vessel and hot water is then poured into the vessel to permit the tea to seep through the bag and into the water. After a sufficient amount of tea has seeped through the bag to arrive at the desired darkness or strength of the tea, the tea bag is lifted out of the mug or cup. At this point, a conventional problem arises--namely, what to do with the used tea bag. Sometimes, the user places the tea bag on the saucer on which the cup rests. This presents a problem in that after the user raises the cup to his lip to drink some tea and then replaces the cup on the saucer, he may accidentally place the cup on part of the tea bag resting on the saucer, thereby spilling the tea. To avoid this problem other users take the used tea bag and place it within a napkin. This creates another problem in that the wet used tea bag causes tea to seep through a paper napkin which then seeps onto the table cloth. Users are reluctant to place such a tea bag on a cloth napkin since the tea will stain the cloth napkin and such stain is extremely difficult to remove. In addition, any such disposal method requires the tea bag to be lifted out of the cup or mug and at this time tea which can badly stain a surface is permitted to drip onto the table cloth from the wet tea bag.
Therefore, a major problem exists with what to do with the used tea bag after it has been dipped in hot water. In addition, if the tea bag is placed on the saucer of a cup or within a napkin, or else permitted to rest on the paper tea bag holder in which the tea bag came, the tea bag dries out and cannot be effectively reused. Many people frequently drink the initial cup of tea and then would like a refill. With the conventional way of storing a used tea bag, the tea bag dries out and does not provide a satisfactory second cup of tea.
Therefore, a significant need exists for an apparatus to be used in conjunction with a mug or cup for holding and retaining a used tea bag such that it does not create a mess or a problem and further such that the tea bag remains fresh in order to provide a fresh second or third cup of tea.